Turned Tables: Business Venture
by InfiniteAffinity
Summary: ‘…I have and always will be better than you...’; ‘Oh how the mighty have fallen’ she thought looking at the homeless former Taiyoukai in front of her. ‘Oh, how the mighty have fallen.’
1. Meeting Again

Summary: After the final travel with Naraku Kagome travels back to live in her time

_**Summary: **__…I have and always will be better than you...'; 'Oh how the mighty have fallen' she said looking at the homeless former Taiyoukai in front of her. 'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.'_

**Chapter One**

Kagome walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, groceries in hand. It was a crisp autumn day 5 years after she had decided to leave her friends in the Feudal Era to have a normal life in her era. 

She had finally gotten back on the right track on school. After the stress of traveling back and forth through time periods had worn off, and the sadness of leaving her friends behind, she figured that school wasn't as hard as she had thought. She had even gotten a scholarship to go to Tokyo University; she was majoring in Child Psychology.

As she was walking down the street she saw a little boy with a red baseball hat, walking a small puppy, which sent her into a daydream…

**FLASHBACK**

_They approached the clearing that was set to alter their destiny, with Inuyasha at the forefront with his monstrously heavy sword on his shoulder. With Miroku to his left with that five ringed golden staff on his shoulder. Next to him was Kagome holding her bow timidly with a face carved of stone._

_To Inuyasha's right was Sango with her huge boomerang of bone slung over her shoulder. Her fire cat Kirara was to her right. The next step they took Kirara changed into her more intimidating form, as Shippo, a young fox kit, jumped from off her shoulder. _

_With each step they took into the miasma the tension built higher and higher. This time instead of the choking miasma that usually filled the air was gone and replaced with a lighter one that stopped a far range of sight._

_Then suddenly Inuyasha stopped and a loud, maniacal laughter filled the air and it seemed to fill the clearing._

"_I see the Inuyasha clan has come to make their final stand," said a white pelted baboon coming into sight._

"_Naraku!" Inuyasha growled out._

"_What? Is the puppy still sore about losing his master?" When he said master a version of Kikyou appeared in the clearing with the help of Kagura's Dance of the Dead. The now reanimated Kikyou took out a bow and arrow and aimed it steadily at Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha held up his sword with a tad bit of hesitation._

_She drew the arrow back and at the last second moved her hand so that by the time Inuyasha realized what was happening it was too late, and the arrow was already shredding through the air making its way for Kagome._

_She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the arrow to kill her. She then heard a clash from in front of her; she opened her eyes to meet the back of the older Inu brother. His hair blew elegantly in the light chilling breeze that took hold of the air around them. Then without a hair being moved out of place he sliced the reanimated Kikyou into half without his or her face ever changing expressions._

"_Miko, next time try to defend yourself so I never have to save such a vile thing like you again," He then turned his sword and aimed it at Naraku. _

"_Prepare to die Naraku." He said as if he could care less about the whole situation. _

_Naraku chuckled darkly, he then seemed to become more serious. There was a clash of auras as they stood there. _

_Both of them trying to stare the other into submission. _

_Their staring match was interrupted when Naraku sent a tentacle out to the Taiyoukai only to have it dodged at the last second, making it too late for Naraku to change its course. Sesshomaru then appeared behind Naraku. He was about to end Naraku's life with one fatal swoop of his Tokijin, when miasma started to come out into his face from the spider on Naraku's back._

_Sesshomaru tried to clear it away with his shirt's sleeve, but he soon felt his eyes start to water. Then out of the blue, or should I say purple, came a pink arrow. It zoomed past his ear, which caused minor scorching. He then realized that the air was starting to clear up around him. _

_Sesshomaru then took this as his last final chance, and jammed it into the spider on his back. He heard Naraku's yell of agony, and then he felt a bloodlust take over. Before he realized what he was doing he had twisted the sword a full 360 degrees. This resulted in a louder scream._

_He then decided it was time to pull the sword out of his back, so he pulled it out slowly twisting making sure to grind it on the way out. Then he, quickly, but elegantly, jumped away knowing the huge rush of blood that was surely coming._

_Then surely enough it did._

_Then with it demons all sorts, size, and shapes exited from their living prison._

_Sesshomaru then glanced at the miko._

"_Miko should your arrows ever come that close to my person again, I shall not hesitate to break the hand that fires it." He then started to walk away._

"_I was just trying to help you," Was her meek reply._

"_Never utter such foolishness again. I have never needed help from anyone in my life. To think that I would need it now from someone as lowly as you is a cause for insanity. So listen because I will only say this once: I have and always will be better than you; above you, to think otherwise is nothing but a death wish." He then walked away into the seclusion of the woods._

**END FLASHBACK**

As she was walking on the sidewalk she took the opportunity to peek to make sure she didn't trip on anything. Then she felt herself walk into something solid. She looked and then realized she had hit a lamp post.

"Stupid lamp post, whose bright idea was it to put it there anyway?" She then realized the little unintended pun she had made and softly chuckled to herself.

Her mother had remarried a few months before she had come back from the Feudal Era. The last time she had been back before then was for her grandfather's funeral. She was moving to a rather large lavish home in Kyoto with a man named Ryan from America. Kagome had met him before and he was nice man, she knew he would take care of her mother.

Her mother had wanted them all to move there together as a family so Souta had readily agreed ready for a change being in high school now. Her cat had left her too; she had been gone so long he had hardly recognized her, so it was for the best.

She had felt compelled to take care of this place, which had given her great memories. But the main reason she had decided to keep this place was because it had been a free place to live. 

The shrine had already been paid for long ago, and seeing as it was a shrine the government didn't charge her as much for her utility bills. It also helped her get a huge tax write off.

She slowly but surely climbed the steps to the shrine. Thanks to fighting demons for 3 years she had sleek muscles that made it easy for her to balance the groceries in one hand as she opened the front door. She kicked the door open and walked to her kitchen to put her stuff down.

She then quickly walked back to close and lock the front door. 

She put the groceries up and then turned on the TV. She decided she would watch the 12:00 news. Today was the first day of spring break and she intended to enjoy it.

She was about to turn the volume up when the phone rang.

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking," she said into the phone as she picked it up with a sigh.

"_Hey Kags It's Eri,"_ the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Eri, what's going on?"

"_Well you see we are one short for the club tonight, Yuka has the mumps."_

"And that has to do with me because……."

"_Well we can't go to the club by ourselves, we'll get drunk and we'll need someone to drive us home. Whatever happened to friends don't let friends drink and drive?"_

"Wouldn't you guys just get a cab?"

"_We are not big on common sense and you know that."_

"True."

"_Oh wow, thanks for the faith Kags."_ At this point Kagome could practically feel Eri rolling her eyes.

"Well if you guys really need me then I'll go."

"_Great be ready by 7:15pm, if we get there early we won't have to pay a cover charge."_

"Ok, see you then."

"_Bye!" _Then the line went dead.

Kagome then decided that she wasn't in the mood to watch TV anymore.

"**The owner of West Records…." **Kagome didn't get to hear the rest because she traded the remote control in for a book. 

Soon before she knew it she had finished the book and it was already 5:30. She decided that meant that she would have a long soak in the tub before they went to the club. She got up to get the water running. 

When the water was piping hot she let it fill the tub while she added her bubble bath liquid. **(AN: I know this part is a little boring and I don't feel like typing it but this is a filler part.)**

A crack of lightning went through the sky and then thunder followed soon after it. Kagome jumped a little and then thanked the lord that she had a place to live in and keep herself safe from the rain.

Kagome soon after the scare lowered herself into the tub and relaxed her muscles. No matter how hard she wished she knew that some lightning, thunder, and rain would not stop Eri and Ayumi from the whole club scene tonight. This made her sink deeper into the tub. 

'_I wonder what everyone in the Feudal Era is doing right now.' _She thought to herself.

When she had left them all in the past, both figuratively and literal, everything seemed great for everyone. Inuyasha had gotten what he wanted, to spend the rest of his life with the first person who ever cared for him.

'_Who knew Inuyasha could be such a mama's boy?'_

Yes, that's right, the Shikon had misconstrued what he meant and brought him his mother back. All the same, he was still happy. Sango and Miroku didn't get together when she had left, in fact Sango started to hit him harder now that he didn't have the 'cursed hand' excuse.

You could still tell there was something there though. By the way Sango jumped a little every time he groped her; even though she knew it was coming. Then the small smile that came just before she hit him. Then the small smile he gave her, before he was on the ground with Sango yelling at him, it was like they were putting up a show for their sakes. 

The funny thing about the whole jewel thing was that the myth was wrong, about the Shikon Jewel that is. It didn't grant one wish; it granted the people surrounding its deepest desire. It then voices them out loud in this awe inspiring way, Kagome could even remember what it said. 

**FLASHBACK**

_That was it; the whole big battle was over. It hadn't even gone down the way she had expected. No one died; no one was hurt; it had just ended. This was not the way anyone had envisioned it. _

_Kagome glanced around the clearing as everyone just stared blankly at something as if there was something far away hidden in it. Kagome walked cautiously towards the area where the deceased Naraku laid. She then carefully reached for Naraku's frame afraid that at any moment he would spring back to life and kill her on the spot._

_Instead she reached into his shirt pocket and got out the remaining shards. She put them in the bottle with the ones they had acquired, from Kohaku, and Kouga. As soon as she put it in the bottle she looked at the bottle only to see it shaking._

_For a split second she thought that Naraku was somehow still alive and was controlling the bottle. That this was all some ruse to get him close to the entire jewel. When she looked over at Naraku's still form he still looked as dead as ever. _

_Then it happened._

_The bottle broke in her hand making shards fly everywhere. _

_The jewel flew into the air._

_It flashed a vibrant shade of pink, and then it seemed to enlarge into a type of apparition. Before them was now the shape of a woman in some type of Miko outfit._

"_Thank you for your valiant efforts. My name is Michiko, I was created to stay inside the jewel until people came along that had proven themselves worthy of my presence, and you all have proven yourself as such. I will more than gladly reward you with your deepest desires." _

_The voice was soft and she looked so out there and mystical, the mist surrounding her made it hard to distinguish any facial features. Still Inuyasha only took a second to register what she was saying before he stepped up._

"_I-I want to be a full demon," He said with little hesitation._

"_You misunderstand; I will not grant you what you think you want, but only what the heart desires." _

_With that said she transformed._

_The lady seemed to turn into a lightning bolt, and then she rammed herself through the back of each of them. Kagome thought that this was the end; all that work to be killed by someone else. Her fears were unfounded. As soon as the lightning bolt past through her she felt warm inside. _

"_I see, to the one known as Inuyasha I'll give you what you desire most, the person that loved you first and the most; To the girl known as Sango, the family that your heart bleeds for; To the 'lecher' known as Miroku I leave to you nothing but the power, and strength to get what you desire most. To the little boy known as Shippo, I'll give you what no one here can, and…" She stopped for a brief moment._

"_There was someone else here before." Then with that she had disappeared. _

_A split second later she was back._

"_To the miko known as Kagome, I leave to you nothing. There is still more you have yet to do. The only thing I have yet to give all of you is the one thing that rings in all of your hearts. You will soon find out."_

_She then turned at me and became a lightning bolt once more. Kagome thought that she was going to pass through her like last time but she didn't. Instead she felt something fighting with her body's internal organs, trying to mesh together with something that shouldn't be meshing. _

_It felt like her heart had stopped. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and before she knew it she was on her knees. _

_Everyone rushed to her and before any of them could get to her Inuyasha was carrying her to Kaedae's village. When they had gotten there everyone else was close behind on Kirara. _

"_Inuyasha what are you doing?" He then put her down._

"_I was taking you to see Kaedae you didn't look well." He said looking down at her curiously._

"_Well-" before she could finish she was cut off by a voice._

"_SANGO!" Kagome turned around to see a man and a woman and a little boy they knew as Kohaku running towards Sango._

_Sango stood there stunned but when they finally reached her she hugged all of them. Before she knew it she was bawling in their arms as tears slowly streamed down their faces._

"_MAMA!" Kagome knew instantly it was Shippo's voice and turned around to see him running to people that looked oddly like him. Kagome knew instantly that was the part Michiko was talking about, the one thing Kagome couldn't give him was a family. _

_Kagome's heart felt heavy at the thought but stopped when she realized that he was happy and that was all that mattered._

"_Well Inuyasha, I think you better go find Kikyou." Kagome said getting a little teary eyed._

"_Kagome I don't think that that whack job meant Kikyou. Maybe what she meant was that what I really want is you, and that's why no one is here for me. Maybe we were just meant to be together and-" he was cut off by a soft voice._

"_Inuyasha is that you?" He turned around to see a woman with flowing black hair and pale skin. She was wearing a very formal Kimono. _

"_Mom?" he said uncertainly, and then he rushed her. They hugged for a long while; so long he didn't even hear Kagome._

"_I guess not Inuyasha." Kagome looked with saddened eyes and slowly decided to walk away. She took one last look at all the happy people in the clearing and at Miroku smiling acting like the perfect angel around Sango's mom and dad. She gave a small smile and began walking. _

_She then realized that she had left her backpack in the village. She decided that she should not go back for it, or she would lose her resolve and stay in this time forever. The truth was this wasn't her place and she knew it. _

_She looked at the well and traced it over with her fingertips, and then she jumped into it. This time instead of the soft, warm blue glow, the glow changed color like the northern lights. Then when the trip was over she knew that she would never have to worry about Inuyasha convincing her to come back with him. She was sure the well was closed for good._

**END FLASHBACK**

The phone then rang loudlyShe let the machine pick it up.

'_Hey Kagome it looks like the club we were thinking of going to isn't open because of all the rain. So we aren't going today.'_ The sound of Eri's voice was followed with an audible beep.

'_I should have known that Eri and Ayumi would have to have the club stop them before they would even think about not going.' _Kagome laughed to herself softly and quietly shook her had.

Kagome decided she needed to get out of the tub before she shriveled up like a prune. She dressed in some jeans and a turtle neck sweater, the shade of sapphire. She remembered that she had more books to read in the car and got out her car keys.

She ran outside with her coat on not even bothering to put on a hat. She took out her keys to her Nissan Altima. She then reached in and got out her _'Psychology for Dummies'_ Book. She turned around after locking the car and bumped into something solid.

'_Oh, god I don't remember a brick wall being here. I hope it's not another lamp post.'_

She then realized that she had bumped into a person.

"Oh yikes, I'm sorry sir I-" she didn't get to finish because the guy almost fell on her. He looked ratty, homeless even, with nothing but a torn backpack on him aside from clothing. The hair color looked oddly familiar.

She flipped over his unconscious form and gasped…

"Sesshomaru?"…

"'_**I have and always will be better than you'";**__ 'Oh how that mighty have fallen' _she thought looking at the homeless former Taiyoukai in front of her_. 'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.'_

**END CHAPTER**

**There you go people the first chapter of Turned Tables: Business Venture. Please leave a review. Thanks. .**

**Signed**

**IA**


	2. Molten Orbs

Wow, before I went to bed yesterday I had like 7 reviews, I know that might not seem like a lot but it is to me

**Wow, before I went to bed yesterday I had like 7 reviews, I know that might not seem like a lot but it is to me! Especially in such a short amount of time. Thanks you guys, that's why I decided to get this second chapter to you so quickly. .**

**Business Venture: Chapter Two**

_**Molten Orbs**_

Kagome looked at face of the man that she USED to fear. How pristine and lethal he had looked. Now she looked at the man in front of her. He was so much more different.

His hair, although a shocking shade of silver, looked dirty and slightly matted. His face was angelic looking but his skin looked darker than usual, but not because he had started to go to the beach and work on his tan, it looked like he hadn't taken a bath in a while. But there was still one thing that stuck out from everything else.

His body.

As far as she could tell from his thin shirt, he was emaciated. She decided to lift up his shirt to see for herself. It was worse than she could have thought.

He was very emaciated, which was strange for a man such as himself. He had scars and cuts on his body that should have healed. Kagome guessed that they were because of the fact that he wasn't at full health.

A drop of water hit his face and she realized that she should really get him inside. She was about to lift him up, when something hit her.

'_Wait isn't this the same man that said he was always better than me? The man that told me that he would never need my help?'_

She turned her head when he started mumbling under his breath. She then saw as he cracked his eyes open a fraction.

"Go, leave me here, let me leave this world in peace." He said closing his eyes.

"What?" She said confused.

"Miko why must you haunt me? I thought you people were about mercy." He said without even opening his eyes.

"What!?" She looked incredulous at the demon lying in front of her. But he didn't answer because he was now unconscious.

'_Well I guess I'll help, if only to get some answers.'_

Now came the hard part; how to get him in the house. That would be a challenge in itself. She looked at her car parked by the curb. She hated parking in the driveway, because that just meant more gas wasted, and besides she had working legs. Unfortunately, the were just meant for walking, not lifting people from her past that hated her for the person that they thought she was.

Kagome unlocked her car doors once more, and slid him into the backseat. She didn't have the energy to slide him sitting up. He was too tall so his feet hung out the door, which meant she was going to have to find the strength or sleeping beauty over here was going to have to have his legs in the rain.

Kagome pretended to think it over for a split second and then thought that he had been in the rain this long he could go a few more minutes.

She got into the car and started it up. She silently thanked god that she had left the door open. It seemed sleeping beauty hadn't taken a bath in a while. When she started going up the driveway, and silently cringed when she saw how the door kept hitting him on the leg, and heard the sickening crunch that rang out.

'_Okay maybe not the best idea in the world.'_

When she got up the driveway she went ahead and opened the back door leading into the kitchen. She then went back and slid Sesshomaru out the already open back car door, behind the driver's seat.

She dragged him by the thigh, and blushed when she realized how far up her hands up on his leg, as to avoid further injury to his knee. She put on arm over her shoulder and gripped on tight to it.

She kicked the car door closed with her foot, and pressed the lock button on her keys. Unfortunately she was not tall enough so his feet would not drag, but you couldn't win them all right?

She focused on the door ahead and thanked god the door opened inside the house, which meant she could just kick it closed; which she did as soon as she went inside and then dragged him all the way to the downstairs bathroom. Then she thanked Kami again.

'_Man, it seems like I'm doing that a lot lately.'_ She thought with a small chuckle.

She set him down gently into the bathtub; she then filled it up with hot water. She looked around for something to put in the tub to help clean him.

'_Bar soap, not going to work well; Detergent, not good for the skin; Shampoo, Tempting but no.' _

She looked around desperately for something, which would fizz but also would clean his skin and clothes. She laid eyes on her bubble bath mixture.

'_No, no, anything but that!' _

She grudgingly realized that she had no other choice. She took the last of her relaxing and **EXPENSIVE** bubble bath and poured it in. She looked away.

'_I can't watch.' _She looked away covering her face with her arm dramatically.

'_I just wasted the last of my bubble bath on a man that hates my guts. I just wasted the last of my EXPENSIVE bubble bath on a man that hates me for something I can't control. It's official, my brain has cracked.'_ She gave a deep sigh and realized the bottle was now empty and she realized that was a good thing. If she had kept pouring them in he would have drowned in suds.

"Actually that idea doesn't sound that bad." She thought out loud.

She looked at his sleeping face and thought about how angelic he looked.

'_Never mind,' _she decided against it with a mental sigh

She took a wash cloth and dipped it in the water noticing it was getting dingy, and wringed it out and decided to use some bar soap to help wash his face off. When she had gotten all the grime off he looked more angelic. She then set to work on his hair.

She took the shampoo and started rubbing it in his hair, and watched in disgust at all the stuff that came out of it. The shampoo then became a little dingy brown, and to tell you the truth it didn't smell like a fresh spring day either. In fact it reminded her of when the house smelled bad and she tried to cover up the scent with some air sprays.

She got out a bucket from under the sink and filled it up with hot water. There was no way in hell she was rinsing out his hair with that dingy water. She dumped it on his head using a small bowl old plastic bowl that she used sometimes to wash her car instead of hoses that wasted water.

She poured gently took it and delicately rubbed his scalp. Then she heard a purr.

She stopped and put it down and went looking around the bathroom.

"Bayou did you come back to see me?" she said looking through the door and then checking the street to see if there were any cars, which there weren't which meant that Bayou couldn't be here. She shrugged.

She started rinsing Sesshomaru's hair once more. After the third bowl of water the purring was there again. She actually paid attention to where it came from that time and looked curiously at Sesshomaru while she poured water on his head once more. She looked carefully at him and saw his chest vibrate just the slightest.

'_Purrfect, pun intended.'_ Kagome thought going to get her cell phone.

She put it on video mode and pressed record. She poured the once piping hot water on his head. She then waited for him to purr, but when he didn't she started rubbing his head. He purred like a kitten.

'_Never know when I'll need good blackmail material.'_ She snickered out loud.

She then finished up with rinsing his hair and figured she would NOT clean the rest of him until he woke up. So she just left him in the tub and drained the water. She saw the ring around the tub and took more hot water and splashed it to get rid of it.

She then thought about the fact he could get pneumonia. So then she filled it back up with more piping hot water to keep him warm and this time the water wasn't dingy. She then busied herself in the kitchen.

She started cooking some steaks on the George Foreman grill. Her mom always told her the first thing you should give a person when they haven't eaten in a while was protein. Which reminded her, she had to get some vitamins too, that would be sure to nurture him.

She climbed the steps to her room, where she kept the vitamin supplements. She grabbed them from her room and then on the way downstairs, she picked up some of the donation clothes people leave here for her to take to the shelter.

She got the longest pants she could find in the box and then found a button up blue shirt that looked around Sesshomaru's size. She walked downstairs again.

The steaks were done, and she looked at all the fat that had come out of them and put the greased up tray in the sink. Something you should never give emaciated people was really fatty foods, it'll upset their stomachs.

She took one of the steaks to the bathroom with the vitamins.

'_Sleeping beauty has never looked more like a guy.'_ She said with a small chuckle.

She opened the capsules in half, and then did the same to another. She sprinkled the contents on the steak. Then she cut the steak into small pieces.

Looking at his mouth she wondered how she was going to get him to chew it, she knew how she was going to get him to swallow it, but chewing was the hard part.

She could always chew it for him, and then pass it to him by mouth. Then she thought about how she had made sure that his had been thicker, so that when his cooked, hers would be cooked all the way through and his would be medium rare.

So chewing it for him was _**definitely**_ out of the question.

She could always take a piece put it in his mouth and then move his jaw so he could chew it himself. But what if he awoke?

Wouldn't he be mad at her for touching him?

'_Well he would have been madder at me if he woke up to find me kissing him.' _She thought weighing her options.

Finally she decided she would give him the vitamins first. She hurried back into the kitchen to get the whole bottle.

'_I bet those two vitamins wouldn't have been enough anyway.'_ She said trying to level out in her head that she was NOT overdosing him. She then got the whole bottle and then went back to the bathroom.

She took out two from the bottle and then went over to him.

'_Crap forgot the water,'_ then returning to the kitchen and then coming back with a glass of water.

She popped the two pills into his mouth and then poured some water in his mouth with the two pills, and noticed something disturbing.

'_Little Mr. Sleeping Beauty needs to tell his fairy godmother, that he needs some toothpaste.' _She said slightly gagging.

When the two pills were in his mouth with the water, she gently massaged his throat so he swallowed. She then waited a moment to see if it was all gone. When she checked there were no pills in his mouth.

'_What was I expecting? For Sesshomaru to be so high above me in his sleep that he would not swallow a pill given to him by me?'_ She thought over this for a second.

'_Actually, yes, yes I was.'_ Next she let go an outward chuckle.

Kagome surveyed the room and looked at the man in front of her in the bathtub. She felt the water, and it was still hot. She looked at the man's face and thought about the cold stares she had received from him so many times. How prim and proper he had been every time she saw him.

"Sesshomaru what happened to you?" This time this was not said inside her head.

She looked at his face a lot longer than necessary. His face, usually, a stone cold façade, was more angelic than before. That stone cold stare was not longer there to intimidate her and so many others. She cracked a small smile.

"You know Sesshomaru when you're not mad at the rest of the world, and don't have that sneer on your face, you look angelic." She said thinking that he couldn't hear her.

"Wench," he said under his breath.

Kagome was bewildered and then she looked at his eyes, and saw that he wasn't awake and in fact in dream land.

'_Even in his dreams he's better than everyone.'_ Kagome thought with an inward sigh.

'_Man I have been sighing mentally a lot.'_ Kagome said with an outward sigh.

'_That's more like it,'_ she thought rolling her eyes.

This was not the way she had expected her life after the Feudal Era at all. She had thought that that mystical lady had in mind something like that she would save some magical puppy from being attacked by an abusive owner.

She knew it sounded strange but after being in the Feudal Era so long anything was possible.

Had this truly been what that lady had meant? Was it her destiny to help this Taiyoukai to NOT die? Was she supposed to kill him?

Question after question rolled in through her head. Nothing would make sense until Sesshomaru woke up an explained everything to her.

How he had gotten this way; what happened to her friends after she had left them, she almost couldn't bear the silence, almost.

In fact she knew that after Sesshomaru woke up he would be bellicose. There was no doubt in her mind that he would order her around, she would blow, and be dead on the floor in less than two hours after he woke up.

She decided to head over to the kitchen to get HER food. She was tired and figured she would probably take a nap afterwards.

When she walked into the kitchen the steak was still in the grill. She decided that it was best to use those plates she never used. They were expensive China that she had been given when her mother had moved.

Besides she didn't feel like those small plates would cut it to holding a whole steak, even if it wasn't that huge.

She got on the counter sitting up on her knees. She grabbed the plate and was about to go back down. She put her foot out expecting the little stool she had used to be there when she stepped down. She leaned back and realized all too late that the stool was not there.

She was falling.

She closed her eyes.

She waited for impact.

The impact which of course never came.

She then felt something bracing her, holding her up.

She opened one eye and her breath escaped out of her body.

She gazed at the one thing that seemed to be the only thing that could do this to her.

The one _person_ who could do this to her.

Because there in front of her eyes, were the molten orbs that's hard look could only belong to one of the Inu brothers.

In front of her was Sesshomaru…

**END CHAPTER**

**There done, and another cliffy. xD**

**Now the story get's interesting, I don't think the next chapter will be a cliff hanger, unless I feel like it. Let me know what you think about that idea. Either way the story will still get more interesting.**

**Thanks for reading and the more reviews you leave the more I will be motivated to write the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**So REVIEW.**

**Please and thank you.**

**IA**


	3. Amnesiac

Oh My gosh I was so mad at myself for not writing sooner, I don't think that I added a chapter and I promised myself I would at least finish this without some long breaks

**Oh My gosh I was so mad at myself for not writing sooner, I don't think that I added a chapter and I promised myself I would at least finish this without some long breaks. And I really feel bad because you guys have been reviewing and everything. So if there are any suggestions on how I should make it p to you guys let me know ok?**

**Chapter Three: Amnesiac **

There he was in all his glory. That hair that she had just worked on shown with vibrancy. He was warm all over and she could tell that he was probably sick. Then she thought back to washing his hair again and then realized…..

He was still wet.

She quickly jumped away from him, and pulled the back of her shirt away from her back. Without his warm arms it was cold.

"Hey Sesshomaru would you mind going to change in the restroom and trying on the clothes I left you?" She said looking at him.

"Me?" He said raising a still perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Oh gosh I knew this was going to happen. You're still Mr. High and Mighty aren't you? You can take the man out of the snotty richness but you can't take the snotty richness out of the man. Well let me tell you something here this is not Burger King, AND YOU CAN NOT HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" She said screaming the last part.

He looked at her oddly. Then she realized when she got the clothes from upstairs she had never gotten any boxers. She then proceeded to run up the stairs like a mad woman and come back down in a time that would qualify her for the Olympics.

"Here, now you will go and put this on in the bathroom with the rest of the clothes I left for you, AFTER you have taken a proper shower. You don't have to worry about washing your hair I took care of that." She said indicating to her slightly dirty fingernails. He nodded and started for the bathroom.

Before he could get all the way inside with his boxers he lifted off his shirt and she could see that the part of his arm hidden by the shirt was a darker shade than the part not hidden by the shirt.

**20 Minutes Later**

'_Oh my gosh what is he doing in there?'_

**10 Minutes Later**

'_What the buck I'll give him a little while longer.'_

**1 hour 30 minutes later**

'Wow that nap was nice nap…OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT THE TIME! Well he must be done by now.'

Kagome looks towards the bathroom to still see the light on.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She yelled looking at the door to the bathroom.

She stomped towards the door. She knocked one.

Knocked twice.

Knocked thrice.

Banged four times.

Kicked the door open the 5th time because she got impatient. She tripped over something. She looked down only to see Sesshomaru fast asleep.

'_Who sleeps inside a bathroom besides a homeless man?'_ Then she thought for a second.

'_Well I guess only a homeless man.'_

He started to stir under her, and her body tensed. She looked at the compromising position the two of them were in and then sprang away. She looked at him carefully.

'_This guy is too tall for his own good. Those pants look like those pants you see guys wearing, where you can't call them shorts because they're too long, and you can't call them pants because they're too short. Then you can't call them capris because they're not tight enough. I really should find out what those are called.' _Kagome thought deep in thought then she put her index finger at the side of her mouth. **(A/N Really what are they called? xD)**

She looked at how clean he looked and let out a sigh of satisfaction. The shirt she had picked for him seemed to be the right size, thank god, but by the way his shirt rode up she could tell the scratches still weren't healing right. She was snapped out of her quiet observations when he the upper half of his body off the ground. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand the way most toddlers do.

"Um, hey Sesshomaru." Kagome said waiting for him to lop her head off.

He looked both ways for a second.

'_Strange.' _She thought raising her eyebrows.

"Hey." He said in a way that sounded less like his usually self and more 21st century.

"Are you hungry? Because if you are I have some food I left for you in the kitchen.

"Uh, thanks." He said getting out and then holding out a hand to help her up.

'_Really strange.' _She thought looking at him suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said raising another eyebrow.

"I was just…uh….making sure you were really clean? Yes that's exactly what I was doing." She said shaking her head up and down as if to assure him it was so. A small smirk graced his lips.

"You know these aren't the movies, things like that don't work in real life. Just thought I would let you know." He said with a wink, and then started to walk into the kitchen area.

"You know for a guy who I just helped you sure don't seem very humble." She then followed him into the kitchen, and as he abruptly stopped she bumped into him nose first.

"I always had this notion that everyone around me was not good enough to talk to me." He said using his nose to lead him towards the food, then once in front of his food he gave her knowing, cold look.

"Oh, whatever." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

She watched as he took the plate from the counter, with the pieces already cut up. He raised a delicate eyebrow at her and then glanced back at his food. He then gave a sort of shrug.

He then just stood there. He stared at her for a while, with a questioning gaze. She looked back at him. He couldn't be waiting for a fork it was on his plate. It was her turn to raise her brow.

"Where do I eat this?" he finally decided to ask because it was obvious she wasn't getting it.

"Oh, well you can take it to the den. There's a television in there. The remote is on top of it." She said this with a slight blush on her face, feeling sort of stupid.

"Will do." He said turning around to walk into the part of the house with a lowered roof.

'_What is up with him? He never talked like this before. Could it be that he adapted his form of speaking to go along with the Eras? Well Sesshomaru was always smart; I'll give him that,' _Kagome thought glancing at the place where he had just walked into.

She then decided that she should stop staring and get her food. This time as she walked into the kitchen she cut her steak in half, and placed it on a small plate.

"No more climbing for me," she mumbled.

"Do you do this often?" Sesshomaru said standing in the door way. Kagome Whirled around.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said clutching her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Answer the question." He wasn't even deterred for a moment.

"Do what?" She said with a slight roll of her eyes

"Talk to yourself, about your almost demises, that would have been true ends to life, if not for a dashing young man." He said with a slight smirk.

"Well no I don't." She then promptly turned back to getting her food. Once she had the half steak on her plate and then, with her nose in the air, she went pass him and into the den.

Kagome came into the living room to see that the TV wasn't even turned on yet. She whirled around and then looked him straight in the eye, because she knew he had been following her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I always found television to be a waste of my superior intellect," he said looking at her as if the answer should have been obvious.

'_And he's still arrogant about it, nice to know that some things never change.' _Kagome thought while rolling her eyes. She then proceeded to plop on the couch.

"You know sometimes, you can be down right arrogant you know that?" Her eyes then widened, at the realization that she should be getting slammed into a wall right about…..now.

"I'm not arrogant, I'm self aware." Sesshomaru said gracefully sitting down in a chair next to hers.

She then let out a sigh of relief. Kagome then turned to the TV, turned it on and then she began channel surfing. She stopped when she saw that Buffy the Vampire slayer was on. This was the episode when Angel got stabbed with an arrow and had to drink Buffy's blood. She put the remote down and began to eat.

Half way through the show she turned to Sesshomaru. He was watching her instead of the show. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she said after swallowing her mouthful of food.

"Nothing I was just wondering what kind of person at your age still has time to watch TV," he said as more of a question than a statement.

"A person who has nothing TO do," she said not turning back to the screen. They had gone on a commercial break.

"Are you sure that your boyfriend won't mind?" he said seemingly unusually interested.

"I don't have one," she said watching the commercials blankly.

"Husband?"

"Nope."

"Girlfriend? How about wife?" Kagome then proceeded to look at him like he had lost his mind.

"What, how I am suppose to now how you get down?"

"'How I get down'?" she said looking at him inquisitively.

"Yea, whatever but that still doesn't answer my question."

"No."

"What about a son or daughter?" he said not letting up on his questions for a second.

"No. Now tell me again what is with all these questions?" she said turning back to the TV because they had come back from commercial.

"I was wondering why someone as young as you, could live in such a large home, not having another person to pay for it, living here by herself, and still make it look clean."

"Simple, it was given to me, my family moved from it, and it's hard to mess up a place when you don't go into most rooms." Kagome said not turning from the screen even as she raised the food to her mouth.

Then soon it was completely silent. Neither of them felt like breaking the silence. In Kagome's case it was more about not noticing. She was too engrossed in the dramatic hospital scene.

Once the show was over she felt kind of tired. She was just about to nod off on the couch until she remembered who was in her home.

Going to sleep in front of the Taiyoukai was sometimes disrespectful which in turn became a death wish. You know sometimes life could be just terrible but it wasn't THAT bad. Unless it drops one of your past enemies on your doorstep in need of help. Then it could get pretty bad, but still she wanted to keep it.

She turned to look at him to see him staring back at her. His golden eyes fixated on her still form. They seemed to be looking more of through her than at her. It seemed after she had turned around he came back to reality. Their eyes met and they held it for a moment.

"I think it's impolite to stare." He said letting a small smirk grace his lips.

'_That's weird he has never done that before, well not that I know of.'_

"I'll say it once more, staring is impolite. Now would you please look at something else?" This time the smirk disappeared and was replaced by a lifted eyebrow.

This drew her out of her thoughts for a moment. She looked at him for a split second and became red. She quickly turned her head and then stuck her nose high in the air.

"There's nothing of real interest to look at." She said not daring to look at him.

"Really because I think there is plenty to look at. Maybe if I lifted my shirt you'd agree?" he said letting out a full blown lopsided smile.

"No I don't think there would be. You're still full of yourself aren't you?"

"Why do you make such huge accusations without really getting to know me?" He said seeming genuinely interested.

"Well you were always high and mighty." She said still not looking at him but taking her nose out of the air.

"What do you mean always?"

"You were high and mighty to Me, Your little toad servant, maybe Rin, even Inuyasha, your own brother!" she said raising her voice a bit so he wouldn't notice the anguish in it.

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

"Uh, if you're going to be like this just forget it." She let out a huff and crossed her arms. She then fixated her eyes on the TV. She could see Sesshomaru's confused expression from his reflection in the dark TV screen.

'_Did he honestly not know what an ass he was? That can not eve be possible, could it?'_

She looked again at his face for a split second before the screen turned bright again. He looked like he was mulling it over in his head.

Her eyes were on the TV, yet she wasn't really watching it. She furrowed her eyebrows, as she thought about Inuyasha and all her friends she left behind in the Feudal Era. If Sango could only see her now, they'd probably laugh about it for days. Only if Shippo wasn't being abused by Inuyasha and if Miroku didn't grope one of them in their laughing fits.

Her expression changed from a brooding one to one of softness. God she missed them. Without knowing she let a tear escape. Sesshomaru without knowing smelled it, and got up and sat on the couch next to her.

"Stop crying. Big girls don't cry." He said wiping a tear from her face.

"You know Sesshomaru you're an ok guy." Kagome said letting him see her smile.

"You know I have been meaning to ask you how you knew my name." He said letting a small smile of his own.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" She said looking confused.

"Well we have never met before." He said hesitantly as if not sure if he should have to say it as if it were obvious.

"I'm Kagome remember, your brother's travel buddy." Kagome said looking deep into his eyes.

"What brother?" He said incredulous.

"What?" She said eyes wide.

"That's what I'm asking you. I thought you were some person who took care of the less fortunate and let them into your home because you were trying to make it into heaven. But also had crazy mood swings at times, and made up weird stories." He said backing away a tad bit.

"So you don't remember anything about you ruling over land, or your brother, or companions."

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about."

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Yea I know I was supposed to wait but I couldn't wait to give this to you guys. Now you see why I wanted to wait until I finished the next one before I sent this one to you. Oh well the next one will be up next week if I feel like it. xD **

**By the way read 'Reborn' by Discord1 it's a Kouga Kagome fic you all have to read it, I'm hooked on it.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Sincerely,**

**IA**


	4. The Three

Okay sorry for the long wait, school is officially over, and seeing as I did so well on my state test my mom decided that didn't need to go to anything I didn't want to this summer

**Okay sorry for the long wait, school is officially over, and seeing as I did so well on my state test my mom decided that didn't need to go to anything I didn't want to this summer. So this means that I'll try to write as many Chapters as possible before school starts again in August, so lets just get down to it.**

**xX Chapter Four- The Three Xx**

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. How in the world could he have not remembered her and anything that had happened to him in the past? Not that she was being a little too egotistical here but the way she saw it she was down right unforgettable.

"How can you not remember anything about them?" Kagome said getting off the couch and backing away slightly.

"I don't know maybe because they and the events you think happened to me have never happened to me?" he said thinking that it should be obvious.

"You don't remember your triangle eared half demon brother, or your little green toad for a servant?"

"This might sound a little overdone and cliché, but that sounds like a dream I've had." Sesshomaru said his looking at the ceiling as if it would have some kind movie of his dreams playing.

"So who was with you when you were growing up?" Kagome said folding her arms across her chest, skeptical that he would have an answer.

"I don't know I have never been able to remember. I think I hit my head when I was young and now I can't remember things too well." He said resting his head on the couch.

"So you have no memories of the family you should have had or the one I'm talking about?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow and never taking her arms from her chest.

"Well if I knew I had living family I would have been living with them instead of being homeless wouldn't I?" he said in a far away voice.

"Besides do you have any proof that I knew these people of which you talk about?" He said finally turning to look at her.

Without a word Kagome disappeared upstairs. Sesshomaru took this as a no, so he went back to looking at the ceiling. His eyes soon closed trying to remember the face of this supposed 'brother'. His eyes snapped open, and his head snapped up when he heard a bang on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

He thought that maybe the table had collapsed, but when he opened his eyes he saw a triumphant Kagome standing with her hands on her hips and a smug smirk on her face.

"Here's a whole photo album of them." She said sitting on the couch next to him opening up the album. Sesshomaru sat up straighter and looked carefully. Kagome, seeing that he needed a better look, put the album in his lap. He didn't look at her; he was too engrossed in the album.

The first picture was of Kagome with Shippo on her head. He stuck out his tongue and pulled down on the bottom of his eye. Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly.

"That's Shippo, my son." She said fondly.

"I thought you didn't have a son remember?" he said raising an eyebrow pensively.

"We aren't blood related he just needed a mother and family and I decided that I could at least give him the mother part. Kagome said with a far away look in her eyes.

Sesshomaru glanced at her for a moment longer and then reluctantly looked back at the photo album. The next picture held a boy with two triangular ears on his head looking like he had been caught out of the blue. He had a mouth filled with some Ramen noodles it looked like. His eyes were wide open in a question like someone had called him just before he was caught in the picture.

"This dude has my eyes and my hair; he's not my son is he? If I had him with you, which I highly doubt because he looks to old, I can't pay child support." Sesshomaru said half joking, with little humor in his voice.

"No that's your brother, you dolt, and like I would even think about taking child support from you." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at the eyes for a while longer and realized though their eyes were similar, this boy in front of him on the page, had a brighter tinge to his eyes, more innocent yet pained.

"What was his name?" He said in a sort of trance.

"Well I don't know what his name WAS but it IS Inuyasha." Kagome said with a soft edge to her voice, it seemed she was overturned with a feeling of nostalgia.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in an almost whisper.

He stared at it for a few moments longer, and then slowly flipped the page, feeling a sort of weird vibe from this Inuyasha's picture. The next picture was of a woman in a black and pink body suit and monk in a black and purple robe He knew her name because she was holding a type of book with a name on it. The monk was a devilishly handsome man, and this woman Sango, was very pretty. Well that was an understatement she was breath taking. Almost more so than the woman next to him right now. It seemed like she was older than Kagome though.

Then Sesshomaru couldn't help but let his gaze lead him to her posterior. He then noticed that the monks hand was dangerously close to it. There was not reason for it to be that close and still reaching unless there was a demon located on or near it.

"That's Sango and Miroku, Miroku is a tad bit perverted." Kagome said slightly scaring him because for a moment there he had forgotten she was there. He quickly flipped the page. And his heart stopped.

There on the page was him, or at least some one who looked like him, in some old day garb. He looked stoic. His eyes were hard but still the same color of gold that it was now, but the look in them made them look slightly darker. In front of him there was girl probably no older than six, smiling wider than anything. She was precious to look at. There was a small pang of fondness in his heart. In front of her, covered in flowers was the ugliest toad he had ever seen, well the only toad he had seen at that size.

His hair flew in the breeze, making him look a tad bit beautiful. He looked like he couldn't care less that the picture was fixated on the girl instead of him, but he could see 'himself' looking at the camera. The eyes were haughty.

"That's Rin, and the toad is Jaken."

"Well is Rin your daughter, you two look a lot alike." Sesshomaru said almost inaudibly. **(A/N I can't be the only one that notices this. If Hojou and Kagome would have EVER had a chance at having a kid together THAT is what she would look like.)**

"I wish, she was more like your daughter."

"That's not possible we look nothing alike." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"You guys weren't blood related but you treated her like she was your daughter, yet you kept insisting that she was nothing special, just your ward." Kagome said not even noticing that she was resting her head on his shoulder.

They went on like that; just looking through the album as Kagome explained everything to him. When he was about the flip to the 10th to last page, Kagome quickly snatched it from him and said that was enough for now. She then hurried up the stairs and then put it away. When she came downstairs the doorbell rang.

"COMING!" She shouted from up the stairs. When she got down the stairs she opened the door to see Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"HEY KAGOME!" the three said in unison.

"We found another club opened tonight and decided that it would easier to come and pick you up instead of calling you." Ayumi said.

"Well actually I can't go out with you." Kagome said trying to slyly shut the door.

She almost got away with it to if it wasn't for that meddling dog; Sesshomaru came up behind her, and Eri with her cat like guy-dar saw him, and with the super power known as 'a-single-desperate-woman-looking-for- a-man' she used her cat like reflexes to stop the door from shutting.

'_Damn.'_ Kagome thought.

"Well if I were you I wouldn't want to go out either." Eri said giving Kagome a wink with her left eye. Then with almost super human strength flung the door open allowing Yuka and Ayumi to enter.

"Oh my gosh Kagome, as soon as we told you we couldn't go to the club, I bet in less than 15 minutes you went out, sat down on a step, and this guy came walking up the steps, didn't he?" Yuka said giving her an icy stare. Usually for a regular person this would be a question that they wouldn't have to answer, but for Kagome She knew Yuka wanted an answer.

"No, not exactly." Kagome said hoping that she couldn't hear it.

"Well then how close am I?" Yuka said crossing her arms.

"It was more like 16 minutes, and it was more like I was at my car and he bumped into me." Kagome said.

The trio gave Kagome an icy stare as to make sure that they proved their point but she took it as 'we know you're lying'.

"Okay fine you got me; it was more like 8 minutes and 33 seconds." Kagome said now fidgeting with her hands.

"Kagome Higurashi! Is this what you do every time we cancel our plans? You go out for five minutes and meet some hot guy?" Eri said glowering at Kagome.

"Well not…always..." Kagome said looking sheepish.

"What happened to the time when we used to go out and have fun? The times when we used to dream of meeting those American boy bands that we saw in all those magazine? We can't even dream about us each getting to date one of them, you know why?" Eri didn't wait for a response.

"I'll tell you, if they saw us they would probably do that whole 'we're nice to our fans bit' then when you walked in the room they would forget we were there." Eri said crossing her arms and turning around.

"Well if I could change that about me I would or at least try to make it not so noticeable." Kagome said still fidgeting in the doorway.

"Yeah right" Ayumi said turning her back on her as well.

"No really, I would do anything." At that moment Kagome wished she could take what she just said back. She saw the look in Yuka's eyes that met Ayumi's and Eri's. She knew it from somewhere before. Like the time when they had guilt tripped her into going to a party, and the other time when they had tricked her to going to some club, and the other 38 and half times they had tricked her into going to some other social gathering.

That look said 'hook-line-and-sinker.

"Well now that you mention it, there is this club that wasn't disturbed by the rain today. I think that it should be just opening right now." Yuka said trying to act innocent.

"At 12:00 in the morning?" Kagome said looking at the clock just above the door.

"It's a club it won't close until at least 5:00 AM." Ayumi said Matter of factly.

"Well that is so unfortunate because Sesshomaru can't stay here by himself. I'm sorry guys." Kagome said motioning towards him.

'_Finally a use for him.'_ Kagome said only feeling slightly bad about the whole ordeal.

"Well I guess you're right." Yuka said her face falling a little then her eyebrows furrowed in some type of thought.

Kagome was relieved and was just about to shut the door on them when Eri's face lit up. Seeing this Kagome tried to slam the door but Eri was too quick.

"Unless of course Sesshomaru would like to come with us!" she said her face lighting up Ayumi's and Yuka's faces.

"No I don't think so; Sesshomaru isn't feeling well right now, right Sesshomaru?" Kagome said not looking behind her to see what he would say but she hoped he go the message.

"No I'm feeling kind of sleepy right now," with that Kagome almost completely shut the door in front of her, until she heard the last bit "Kagome and I we're kind of busy in her room anyway." Kagome's nostrils flared and she wheeled around to face him.

"What?" Kagome said dangerously. At this point the door was open and her three friends were looking in curiously.

"Well why else would a young man such as myself be so eager to go to bed instead of going to a club?" Sesshomaru said silently mocking her with his eyes.

"Well maybe because you were tired."

"Yes but tired doing what?" He said his eyes dancing with amusement. Kagome gave him a glare that could only mean torture. So Sesshomaru decided to relent…a little.

"You're right I am tired." Sesshomaru said pretending to stifle a yawn. Kagome turned around triumphantly. When she turned around her face fell looking at the fallen faces of her friends, who were taking their heads out of the doorway. Until….

"But then I would hate to upset four wonderful ladies like such as yourselves." Sesshomaru said looking out one of his eyes.

"What do you mean four?" Kagome said suspiciously, not even noticing that her friends had come right in and shut the door, now with a happy face that could not be shut off.

"Well I assume that you wouldn't want to let your friends down." He said slightly smirking, his eyes closed and his arms behind his head.

"Oh don't worry of course she wouldn't. Right Kagome?" Eri said as more of a threat than a question.

'_I swear one of their past relatives was a demon.'_ Kagome said with an inward sigh.

"Of course not, unless Sesshomaru wants to change his mind." Kagome said, this time looking back at Sesshomaru silently pleading with her eyes, which was basically useless because his eyes were closed.

"Nope, I'm fine with it, Scout's Honor." He said holding up four fingers.

"Actually Scout's Honor is like this," Ayumi said putting down his pinky finger.

"Oh yes sorry it's been a while." He said not missing a beat.

'_Yea, try never.'_ Kagome thought with an outward eye roll.

"So Kagome what are you standing around here for go get dressed." Yuka said pushing her up the stairs so she couldn't argue and then running back down herself. Once at the top of the stairs she sighed.

'_I can't believe that I lost to Sesshomaru.'_ She thought turning around to look back down the steps. She almost laughed out loud when she saw Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri grilling him about his relationship with Kagome. She did laugh however, when he said the two of them weren't dating they were all practically sitting on his lap.

'_Well maybe I didn't lose after all.'_ She let out another laugh and froze when she saw all four of them looking at her.

"Well excuse me ladies I think she needs help with something." Sesshomaru practically jumping off the couch, and taking the stairs two at a time. He had almost reached her until…

"No it's fine Sesshomaru I think that I'll be fine." Kagome said with a look that just exuded triumph.

"Don't be ridiculous Kagome you know how hard it is to get that door open." Sesshomaru said trying to push past her.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru she said that she'll be fine, don't sweat it." Ayumi said stopping Sesshomaru in his tracks.

"Yea Sesshomaru, don't sweat, I mean really you wouldn't want to disappoint the ladies right?" Kagome said mockingly walking past him into her room and locking the door. Kagome held herself against the door for a minute then she heard Eri's voice.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

"Yea I'll be down in a moment."

"Kagome I know that you can hear me through this door. If you have any _shred_ of humanity left in you, you will open this door and tell your friends that I was sick." Sesshomaru said pleading with her.

"You should have backed me up in the doorway." Kagome said with a hiss.

"I will listen to you from now on please just save me."

"You made your grave now lay in it." Kagome said walking into the bathroom.

She was in there for about maybe about 2 hours. It would have usually only taken her about 45 minutes for a shower. Instead she had decided to take a nice hot, relaxing bath, with bubbles and the works, even had time to finish reading New Moon.

'_I don't think I'll even bother reading Eclipse.'_ Kagome thought with a heavy sigh.

'_Not after having to skip the last six pages._' **(A/N No seriously that whole thing about Bella having to turn into a vampire and just leaving Jacob like that totally made me flip out. XD) **

Kagome walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and then decided to give Sesshomaru another 10 minutes. After checking her purse she got bored and just decided not to wait any longer. She walked out of the room and down the steps. When she got there she saw her carpet was stained in read and Eri's purse was stained as well.

Kagome froze dead in her tracks.

'_No I shouldn't have left him down here with them. They probably pushed him to the edge and then he decided he couldn't take it anymore. Now my friends have probably all been gobbled up.' _Kagome's eyes started to water.

'_Sure they were pushy, bossy, annoying, suffocating, nosy, desperate and… and… Wait a minute what was I getting at?'_ She then noticed the tear going down her cheek.

'_Oh yea,… but they were my friends.'_ Kagome thought not even realizing what had just happened in her head there for a moment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then saw Ayumi and Yuka with a bucket of water scrubbing at the carpet, in seconds the spot was out. Kagome looked in to the eyes of Eri and then felt another hand and saw Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready to go now?" said Eri

**xX END CHAPTER Xx**

**There you have it folks I decided to cut it in pieces since this chapter was already peaking on 12 thousand words.**

**By the way I finally got to watching Case Closed to season three and it totally rocks my socks. **

**Sincerely Yours,**

**IA**


	5. SURPRISE

SURPRISE! It's been a LONG while.

I was cleaning out an old email address of mine and saw this review from the end of 2011 and I was surprise people could still find and read the stories I wrote and were still interested in any of them.

I was 13/14 when I started these stories and I'll turn 18 this September so I'm not sure where I was going with any of these anymore. I'm going to be re-reading the stories over the next few weeks and see which ones might need revamping and which ones I'll finish first if I'll even have time to finish them at all. I'm going to try and see what can be done and take it from there. If you all have any input on anything leave a comment or PM me or something so I can get ya'll's opinions.

Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
